Next Generation
by Blissfully.Oblivious
Summary: About Scorpius Malfoy befriending some unlikely people, what will his father think?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about Scorpius Malfoy, and well I haven't written in a while so my writing isn't exactly the best, but well I'm not even sure if I'm going to finish this, and just so you know I have no clue where this is going. **

**Disclaimer: All charaters and names and such belong to J.K. Rowling, except for the ones I made up (aka Sophia) **

Scorpious Malfoy watched the waving figures of parents and siblings drift into the distance as the train gained speed, his face pressed hard against the glass of the window, watching his parents grow smaller. When they were no longer visable he turned and looked at the other people in his compartment, there was a boy with untidy black hair across form him talking at a girl with long brown hair, and next to him was a girl looking through a text book with curly black hair and silvery eyes.

Scorpious turned back around in his seat and stared out the window, but the girl sitting next to him poked him in the arm.

"Hi!" she said, "My name is Sophia Harrison. Isn't this so exciting? I didn't even know I was a witch until this summer, isn't that amazing, I mean all the sudden I find out that I have magical powers. What about you? What's your name?"  
All this information came at Scorpius so fast that it took him a few seconds to answer her question. When he finally did the wizard across from him said "Hi Scorpius, I'm Albus Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Weasley."  
"Hi Albus, hi Rose." Scorpius said, realising that the boy was Harry Potter's son. His dad hadn't like to talk about Harry all that much, and his mom said that it was because Harry had saved his life twice even though his dad was rotten to him, but what he did figure out was that Harry Potter and his father were enemies in school, and that Harry Potter was the one who defeated Voldemort.

"I was so surprised that I was a witch, I never would have guessed, what about you guys, when did you know that you could do magic?" Sophia asked, her eyes bright.

"I've always known, my mom and dad both went to Hogwarts." Rose said, and Albus nodded "Me too."

"My dad went to Hogwarts too, my mom went to Durmstrange, though, that's another school for witches and wizards." Scorpious said quietly.

"Oh wow, there are other schools! Well, I probably should have figured that, but I had just thought there was Hogwarts, now that I think about that though it makes sense." Sophia said with a thoughtful look on her face. "One of the textbooks mentioned Durmstrange, but I didn't know what it was."

"Do you like Quidditch?" Albus asked Scorpious, turning away from Sophia to face him.

"Of course!" Albus said "Who doesn't?"

"What's your team?" Albus asked him

"Chudley Cannons." he said grinning, and Rose laughed.

"My dad likes the Chudley Cannons too," she said"and they're horrible!"

Scorpious pretended to scowl, but laughed instead and said "That's what my mum says!"

For a while they disscussed quidditch, occasionally being interupted by Sophia asking a question about one of the teams until a witch with a food trolley pulled up outside the door. Sophia's eyes widened and she started asking what various pieces of candy were, and since she had only ever seen Muggle candy before the other three bought a little every kind for her to try.

For a little while the four of them ate candy and laughed and talked, and then the door to their compartment opened and boy who looked a little like Albus but with brown eyes and longer hair entered, scanning the compartment and raising an eyebrow when his gaze landed on Scorpious. Scorpious looked down at his feet, feeling his face flush, but when he looked back up the boy was looking at Albus and Rose.

"Just thought I'd tell you guys to get your robes on, we're getting close to Hogwarts," the boy started to walk out the door, but stooped when he got to the doorway"oh, and have fun in Slytherin Al." he said with a malicious smile as he closed the door.

"My brother James." Albus said "He likes to say that I'm going to be in Slytherin." Scorpius froze, he hoped that this wouldn't come up in the conversation, everyone in his family had been in Slytherin so far, and he was expected to be.

"Don't worry Al, you won't be in Slytherin." Rose said reassuringly, "why don't we get our robes on?" The four of them dressed in their robes, and sat in an excited silence looking out the window, trying to see if they could catch a glance of Hogwarts. As Scorpious sat there he was wondering what he had gotten himself into, and what his father would think, becoming friends with Harry Potter's son, Ron Weasley's daughter and a muggle-born? Especially when they were all sure to be in some other house then Slytherin, when he would be in Slytherin. As Scorpius sat there though, he realised something though, he realised he didn't want that reputation, he didn't want to be in Slytherin. The train came to a stop and the four stood up, ready to go to their new school.

**Ehhh, yeah sucky I know, but like I said I haven't written in a while, I would appretiate reviews too, good or bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm sorry for all of you who had to read this before I rewrote it, it was really bad. Also, I messed up terribly, and I accidently changed Sophia's name to Savannah, why I did this, I don't know. I wasn't all there last night. As I said, I apoligize, and I hope you guys like this chapter redone a little bit better. I also realise that in the first time I wrote this I spelled Scorpius's name wrong on many ocassions, yeah I know, really bad, and I'm really sorry. If your not sure what I was talking about in this note, then just ignore it, because you probably didn't read the first version of this chapter. I'm still not entirely happy with this chapter, so I probably will rewrite it yet again, but at least it's an improvement from the first time. I also may change around the first chapter. **

Scorpius cautiously followed his friends out of the train, there were more young witches and wizards then he had ever seen before in his life, it excited him and frightened him at the same time. The little bit of confidence he had had on the train with only Rose, Albus, and Sophia seemed to have faded away. Scorpius hadn't realized how many people would be at the school, he was a shy person because he had not been with many people his age, and the numbers of young people here almost overwhelmed him. Standing timidly next to Sophia, he watched students walk past him, laughing and talking. As he was taking everything in, Scorpius noticed that Albus and Rose were waving to a very large man. This man was taller and wider then any other that he had ever seen.

"Firs' years, over here, firs' years," he heard him call out, so Scorpius and Sophia followed Albus and Rose over to the man. When they got there the man was talking excitedly to Albus and Rose, mostly asking about their families from what Scorpius could here. When Rose saw Scorpius and Sophia, she turned around, and pulled them next to her.

"This is Hagrid, he's the gamekeeper here, and he teaches Care of Magical creatures," She said, pointing to Hagrid "and Hagrid, this is Scorpius and Sophia, they are new friends of Al and I, we met them on the train."

Hagrid's eyes first traveled to Sophia's face, and he smiled at her, but he stopped when he saw Scorpius, and frowned, almost looking confused. Scorpious looked down at his feet, and shifted nervously, he knew what was coming, and his heart sank, he just wanted this friend of Albus and Rose to like him.

"Are you a Malfoy?" he asked, curiously, and Scorpius looked up nodded, not meeting his eyes, but Hagrid shrugged and said "Well, nice to meet yeh both," before calling out for all the first years to come near him. The crowd around them was thinning out, and it seemed like most of the first years were present, so Hagrid began down a narrow path.

"All righ', keep up" he said, glancing back at the group of eleven year olds following him. Scorpius walked down the path next to Sophia, Rose and Albus were in front of him talking to Hagrid.

"This is really exciting, isn't it?" Sophia asked, turning towards him slightly, "I still can't believe that this all real. I've never been this lucky before, it just seems too good to be true."

"Well it isn't," Scorpius said "we are going to Hogwarts and we will be there very soon now."

Sophia laughed shakily, and Scorpious looked over at her, noticing that she actually looked scared, "I know, but it still seems like when we get there, someone will tell me that there was some sort of mistake, and send me back home, and that would be the worst thing of all."

"Don't worry," Scorpius reassured "it will be great, my parents have told me all sorts of stories about their time at Hogwarts, we are really going to have a lot of fun here."

Sophia smiled, but there wasn't time to say anything else because the path opened into a wider area, and Hogwarts came into view. Scorpius couldn't help himself from whispering wow, and he heard Sophia gasp. Hogwarts was a castle with many towers and windows; it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Already, Scorpius knew that he would like Hogwarts.

**Alright, it was short, and sort of weird, but maybe I'll fix it. I know, this chapter has a really corny terrible ending, but any suggestions as to what to change about this would be great. Also, I sort of changed Sophia's personality here, so maybe I'll change the first chapter too, because I have a new idea for her personality. Please, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you guys who liked the first chapter will still like this tory after my problem with horrible second chapters, maybe it's a curse because none of my second chapters are as good as my first. Now I'm rambling. **


End file.
